


Паучий десант

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Series: Midi, 3 lvl [5]
Category: Starship Troopers (1997)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Entomomania, Femdom, Gross, Hentai, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squick, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Среднее арифметическое по двум заявкам. Великий Мозг арахнидов решил проэкспериментировать и посмотреть, что получится, если навести на людей гипноз и пробудить в них самые изощренные фантазии.</p><p>http://fbinside.diary.ru/p197288811.htm#665501906<br/>http://fbinside.diary.ru/p197288811.htm#665875291</p>
            </blockquote>





	Паучий десант

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: предваряет события второго фильма. Warning! 8 414 слов абсолютного PWP с первого же абзаца. Ладно, со второго. Сюжет забит насмерть дубиной кинка. Инсектофилия. Хентай. С насекомыми! Гигантские личинки, пауки и жуки. Энтомологический словарь и пренебрежение реальными фактами. Мерзкие анатомические подробности. Мутации, гипножабы и срань господня. Матюги, сортирный трэш, голубое сало. Ебаный МПРЕГ. Литературный арсенал в духе порно-сайтов aka стульчик.нет. Грязные выражения. Блевотные сквики. Всюду жопа. Все это для вас абсолютно бесплатно, без регистрации, без смс. ВЫ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНЫ.  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Паучий десант"

Рядовой Марк Шталь всегда знал, что просрет свою молодую жизнь именно так: в одном из десантов на оккупированную жуками планету. Он всегда знал, что никакая броня не спасет ни его, ни другое пушечное мясо от острейших челюстей, разрывающих даже плиты заграждений, которыми старательно обшиты все форпосты.  
  
Но он надеялся, что это будет быстро. Грязно, кроваво, болезненно – и быстро. Щелкнут челюсти, он развалится пополам, и его голова полетит навстречу восходу, а задница останется в неприглядном темном будущем.  
  
Однако ему не повезло. Чертовски не повезло. Сраные жуки действительно добрались до него, однако это был не смертельный удар челюсти или заостренной ноги. Это были страдания крысы, которую кошка тащит в свое логово, чтобы там вдосталь поиздеваться. Бронежилет трещал и сминал ребра, выкрученная рука сломалась и готова была вот-вот окончательно вырваться из сустава – ему казалось, что он слышит, как лопаются связки, кожа и мясо. И, кажется, вдобавок он обосрался.  
  
Пробуждение встречало его почти полным мраком. Марк застонал сквозь зубы – заранее, готовясь почувствовать страшную боль в перемолотом теле. Стон получился долгим и многозначительным, передающим все страдания десантного народа.  
  
К его удивлению, тело отказалось поддерживать уверенность мозга. У него не болело ничего. Кроме, разве что, задницы, но это было такой мелочью, что не стоило обращать внимания. К тому же, весь их взвод страдал от периодических проблем с кишечником – неудивительно, ведь жрали они жуткую дрянь, запивали ее сущими помоями, а потом полировали тем, что капрал Хаммер скромно называл «спиртосодержащими смесями». Чудовищная техническая сивуха вышибала страх из головы и пробки из днища. Кто не обгаживался, тот блевал, кто не делал ни того, ни другого – подыхал еще до выхода в десант.  
  
– Ох ты ж блядское дерьмо, – вслух прохрипел Марк и убедился, что горло у него цело, шея не сломана, адамово яблоко по-прежнему на месте.   
  
Он наверняка даже мог открыть глаза и осмотреться. Ха, черт возьми, сраная темнота кругом была всего лишь его собственными закрытыми глазами.  
  
Марк попробовал открыть правый глаз, но что-то жесткое, намертво склеившее ресницы, не давало этого сделать. Он попробовал с левым – все то же самое, тщетные попытки. Задергавшись, рядовой выяснил, что дела его хуже, чем казалось на первый взгляд.   
  
Какая-то сука, наверняка принадлежавшая роду жуков, поместила его в... в... хрен знает куда, но он был почти полностью обездвижен. Марк заелозил изо всех сил и с возмущением понял, что эта же сука напихала ему в жопу какой-то ебаной дряни. Или усадила на эту самую дрянь. Как только он начинал двигаться, эта штука в его дырке начинала елозить вместе с ним.  
  
Совершенно не соображая, зачем он это делает, Марк заерзал сильнее. Словно его кто-то заставлял заниматься глупостями вместо попыток хотя бы руку высвободить и хоть один чертов глаз разлепить!  
  
Марк дернул головой и внезапно почувствовал неприятную тяжесть на загривке. Повертев котелком, рядовой Шталь пришел к выводу, что дела его не просто дерьмовые с привкусом пассивной педерастии, а крайне, крайне хреновые. Хуевые дела, если прямо сказать. У него на загривке сидела какая-то жучиная блядь. Он чувствовал крепкие лапки, впившиеся в кожу и, ебаный в рот, чувствовал нечто вроде хоботка, воткнувшегося в шею сзади. Странно, что его не разбил паралич...  
  
Марк испуганно дернулся и тут же осознал, что раз дергается, то все в порядке. Если не считать горящей задницы и говенных перспектив на будущее.   
  
Он пару раз стукнулся затылком о жесткую преграду за спиной, но раздавить тварь не получилось, вместо этого омерзительные лапки поскребли по шее и впились еще крепче. Он даже услышал этот мерзкий влажный шорох, издаваемый хелицерами, или что там было у этих тварей...   
  
Господи, как же он ненавидел жуков. Всех без исключения. На борту «Разящего» он с огромным удовольствием устраивал смертные казни тем наглым насекомым, которые имели храбрость пробраться на суперсовременный космический крейсер, чтобы попытаться устроить там гнездо и размножиться...  
  
Бля-я...  
  
При мысли о размножении насекомых он опять вздрогнул, ощущая движение в анусе. Порядком натертое очко вздрогнуло, и Марк почувствовал внезапную неуместную истому в животе. Замычав, он приглушенно выматерился, с трудом ворочая толстым языком в пересохшем рту. Штучка в его дырке продолжала активно шевелиться. Он крутанул бедрами и попытался приподняться. Его хватило буквально на несколько миллиметров, а потом под весом собственного тела он рухнул обратно и, кажется, насадился еще чуть глубже.  
  
Пальцы сами собой сжались в кулаки, когда его зад неожиданно стиснулся от удовольствия. Неестественного и потому пугающего. Марк слабо захрипел и зажмурился. Теперь ему становилось чертовски жарко. Марк содрогнулся, напрягся всем телом и неожиданно открыл глаза.  
  
Больше не было той давящей мешающей слизи или корки, которая не давала разлепить веки. Он инстинктивно поморгал, но ресницы были чистыми, а веки двигались свободно. Однако темнота не исчезала. Марк в сотый раз тряхнул головой, тварь на его шее вздрогнула, и веки сами поползли вниз. Он с ужасом понял, что насевшая на него и присосавшаяся к позвонкам дрянь получила контроль над нервной системой.  
  
О боже, да это же полный пизд...  
  
Штучка в жопе содрогнулась и медленно провернулась. Глаза распахнулись сами собой и едва не полезли из орбит. Марк с отвращением и стыдом почувствовал, как течет слюна по безвольно отвисшей нижней губе. Он начал потеть, не говоря уже про дергающийся член. Гнусный предатель высунул набухшую головку и тоже потихоньку пускал слюни.  
  
Марк выгнулся, задвигался из стороны в сторону, понимая, что это совершенно безнадежно для освобождения, и он только позорится, насаживаясь на неведомую хрень, словно голодная шлюха. Потел он все больше, и с каждым движением его свобода становилась чуть-чуть больше – он уже мог прилично двигать руками и наконец-то подтянуть губу, чтобы не заливаться слюнями, как последний кретин.  
  
Кругом все еще было темно и тихо, он слышал только собственное сиплое дыхание, прерываемое стонами. Марк застонал еще громче, мелко дрожа и стискивая задницу. Штука в нем вздрогнула и внезапным рывком увеличилась в размерах. Марк беззвучно разинул рот, захлебнулся воздухом и кончил, судорожно выплескивая кипящую сперму.  
  
Хрень в нем не уменьшилась и продолжила мерно пульсировать, елозя вперед-назад. Марк поморщился, зажмурился и вновь отчаянно попробовал избавиться от хренова вибратора. Снова не вышло. Он зарычал и открыл глаза. Тут же сощурился так, что почти потекли слезы, и только через пару секунд рискнул пошире разомкнуть веки. Сначала он посмотрел правым глазом, а потом уже невольно растопырил и левый.  
  
Пока он обливался молофьей, кто-то включил свет. А может, тут и так было светло? Он готов был поставить свою единственную натуральную почку, что слепота и отсутствие звуков являлись плодами стараний оседлавшей его твари. Потому что не услышать такое было просто нельзя.  
  
Кажется, он опять возбуждался.  
  
Лесли стонала так, что у всякого приличного мужика должен был встать, даже если в заднице при этом торчит инопланетный кол. Настоящий мужик должен был немедленно впасть в священную имперскую ярость при виде открывшегося зрелища, но Марк не впал, а вот слюна снова закапала на потную грудь. Он скосил взгляд вниз и обнаружил, что никакой паутины или иных выделений на нем нет – и он просто сидит на бугристом теплом полу, покрытом слегка шевелящимися наростами. Ебаные жуки!  
  
Лесли вновь застонала, и полубезумный взгляд Марка метнулся к ней почти против его воли.  
  
Он всегда хотел отпялить эту белобрысую сучку, но подобраться к Стальной Стерве было просто невозможно. И вот – какая ирония – он на расстоянии пары шагов от нее и все равно ничего не может сделать!  
  
Лесли была так близко, что он мог почувствовать соленый запах ее похоти. Видел мокрую бритую щель и сморщенное коричневое отверстие, в которое с неумолимостью поршня снова и снова вонзался длинный зеленый хер. Он напоминал хоботок бабочки с копьевидным утолщением на конце – и всякий раз, когда это копье выскакивало из глубин попки Лесли, ее дырка делала неприличный звук, а сама Лесли ахала и стонала, задирая задницу и помогая себе руками раздвинуть булки еще шире.  
  
Из горла рядового вырвалось мычание, но, кажется, Лесли его не услышала. Задранная задница затряслась, бедра сжались, невзирая на хватку сильных женских пальчиков, и тут... Марк заморгал, пытаясь понять, не случились ли с ним галлюцинации. Может, опять срет в мозги паразит на его шее? Но картина не исчезала, и ему пришлось поверить – прямо из той самой бритой киски сначала вырвалась струйка беловатой жидкости, а затем полезло тельце жука. Нет, не жука! Твердой и хитиновой была только голова – остальное тело было мягким, извивающимся, сегментированным...  
  
Здоровенная белесая личинка вытаскивала тяжелую тушу из красного дворца развороченной плоти. Марк хрюкнул, когда эти нелепые сравнения пришли ему в голову. Он понятия не имел ни о каких дворцах, но пизда была отменная, и даже личинка в ней не раздражала, а только... возбуждала.  
  
Тварь свесилась сантиметров на сорок и начала раскачиваться. Копье все так же глубоко и с оттяжкой вонзалось в жопу Лесли, и личинка качалась в одном с ним ритме. Стальная Стерва повизгивала и всхлипывала, а затем Марк начал различать в ее бормотаниях судорожное: «Еще!» Вот сучка!   
  
Он так старательно пялился на Лесли, что не заметил нового гостя в их маленьком ебанутом театре порноабсурда. Только когда тварь подобралась совсем близко, Марк рефлекторно отпрянул и даже поджал ноги. Колени согнулись едва наполовину и неловко разъехались в стороны.  
  
Здоровенный отвратный паучара засучил лапами, торопясь к теплому человеческому мясу. Марк тоже протяжно всхлипнул – но не от кайфа, как блядища-Лесли, а от страха. Теперь ему вновь захотелось обосраться, но вогнанная в задницу штука вряд ли бы позволила устроить такую бурю. К тому же, спазм в животе быстро прошел, а от сокращения мышц ему внезапно стало как-то лучше, приятнее и... Марк обреченно прислонился затылком к теплой стене, неудобно выгнув оседланную шею, и посмотрел на замершего перед ним паука.  
  
Хотя это, скорее, был не паук, а сольпуга. При всей своей ненависти к насекомым Марк как следует выучил их классификацию, так что вполне различал типичного восьминогого арахнида и какую-нибудь мерзкую его модификацию. Сольпуги, безусловно, относились к одним из мразотных представителей многолапого вида. Жирная волосатая гадина с такими же жирными челюстями и свободно поднимающейся головой, крепящейся к огромному брюху толстой шеей. Господи боже, ну и уродина!  
  
Марк задумался, стоит ли попытаться блевануть и подохнуть от удушения. Пока он раздумывал, сольпуга подкралась еще ближе к нему, задрав голову и щелкая хелицерами. Марк совершенно постыдно заверещал в голос, живо представляя сотню картин самого ужасного свойства.  
  
Он рванулся и неожиданно легко смог подняться с места. Ноги, впрочем, тут же разъехались, и он хлопнулся обратно. Зато хрень из задницы выскочила, и он совершенно точно рухнул на нее спиной. При этом раздавив. Горячая жижа брызнула до самых лопаток. Марк уперся обеими руками в пол, и в этот момент на его голые бедра легли длинные волосатые лапы. В шею кольнуло болью, ладони прилипли к полу, а задница сама собой приподнялась.  
  
Ебаная гадина на загривке контролировала его тело. Точно.  
  
Марк принял это известие с философским спокойствием, а может быть, и просто с предсмертным ступором. Он сам не мог определиться.  
  
Сольпуга опустила голову, повертела ею из стороны в сторону и подползла совсем вплотную. Она хитро двигала лапами, перемещаясь с обычной для паукообразного ловкостью. Неестественно изогнувшись, сольпуга прижалась к его заднице тяжелым брюхом. А затем Марк почувствовал, как в копчик ему утыкается нечто еще более горячее и подозрительно знакомо пульсирующее. Вроде бы тоже волосатое.  
  
– Отъебись, сука!  
  
От страха голос срывался. Пот градом катился по спине, по плечам и животу, едкой пеленой застилал глаза. Сольпуга дико изогнулась, отводя брюшко назад, и мгновенно толкнулась обратно.  
  
Марк истошно взвыл. Его выебал сраный инопланетный жук!  
  
Ворвавшийся в задницу длинный хрен пробуравил его, казалось, до самой диафрагмы и по пути уткнулся в разбухшую простату. Кажется, даже кольнул ее чем-то вроде жала. Марк опять заверещал, надрывая связки, однако по-прежнему не мог сдвинуться с места. Из члена стрельнула белесая струйка, и Марк в шоке вздрогнул несколько раз, даже толком не осознавая только что случившийся с ним оргазм. Как будто в нем насильно включили механизм подачи спермы.  
  
Долго находиться в притупляющем чувства мозговом коматозе ему не позволили. Толстый паучий хер врывался в него, как завоеватель, тараня развороченный анус и врезаясь раздвоенной головкой в простату. Вскоре Марк уже вполне искренне счастливо взвизгивал, закатывая глаза и подергивая согнутыми ногами.  
  
Жесткие лапы держали за бедра, а толстые жвала с зазубринами быстро и меленько обрабатывали член, словно постригали его. Марк понимал, что это должно быть очень хуевое подобие минета, но короткие взгляды, которые он успевал бросать вниз между приступами удовольствия, говорили о том, что его член по-прежнему составляет единое целое с хозяином и даже не превратился в пожеванную тряпочку. И даже... о боже! Срань иисусья!  
  
Марк кончил, насаживаясь на волосатую дубинку, неутомимо снующую в его заднице. Сольпуга торжествующе задрала передние лапы и голову – к счастью, отпустив его член – и заверещала. Марк не был уверен, что сольпуги должны верещать, и вообще его гораздо больше занимал тот кайф, который доставлял ему набухший и словно вросший в его многострадальную жопу член. Сольпуга подергалась еще немного, а потом ощутимо кончила.  
  
Это было невероятно. Марк чувствовал, как горячее жидкое содержимое наполняет его изнутри, распирая кишки. Это было не больно и не приятно – никак. Но от самой мысли о том, что в него накончал мразотный инопланетный паучище, он спустил снова.  
  
Крыша ехала и текла, грохоча по стропилам остатками здравого смысла.  
  
Удовлетворенная тварь наконец-то отвалилась от него, вытянув длинное орудие из пульсирующего заднего прохода. Марк бессмысленно пялился в потолок, мелко вздрагивая и смаргивая выступившие слезы.  
  
Почему-то он ярко, неестественно четко вспомнил кое-что похожее из своей десантной жизни. Не совсем такое, боже, конечно нет, он никогда не трахался с пауками... Но в десанте было трудно с бабами. Тестостерон хлестал через край, а вступившие в ряды защитников телки все, как одна, были или лесбиянки, или воинствующие феминистки. И те, и другие терпеть не могли мужиков, а за попытки хотя бы ущипнуть за жопу могли устроить кровавую сауну.  
  
По слухам, были прецеденты, когда строптивых баб ловили и принуждали к групповухе, но, по тем же слухам, все это очень плохо кончилось. На памяти Марка ничего подобного не происходило. Десантники сами договаривались между собой. В отрядах тихо, но надежно царила секс-демократия: если ты хотел с кем-нибудь поебаться, то рассчитывать на одностороннее кидание палок не имел права. Подолбившись в жопу приятелю, всегда будь готов подставить свою в ответ.   
  
Марк долго увиливал от своей очереди самым простым способом – ни к кому не лез в штаны. Пока Джимми и Боб не заловили его в душевой, где злой и взъерошенный после наряда в технических ярусах Марк яростно оттирался от дряни, которой эти самые ярусы обросли и забились.  
  
«Помочь?» – предложил тогда ухмыляющийся Джимми. Марк решительно отказался, однако парни не отставали и вскоре у рядового Шталя отняли мочалку, а самого его зажали в углу.  
  
«Слышь, Марк, ты бегать-то долго будешь?» – поинтересовался Боб, демонстративно поигрывая бицепсом. Тот бицепс был почти с голову Марка.   
  
Рядовой начал отмазываться, заливая обоим, что уважает чужие права и не поступает с другими так, как не хочет чтобы поступили с ним. Уже не скрывающие намерений десантники поржали, и Джимми достал откуда-то из-за спины – Марк за прошедшие с того случая месяцы так и не придумал, где он его прятал – тонкий белый шприц.  
  
«Не боись», – сказал Джимми, сцеживая из иглы тонкую струйку. – «Умные парни все придумали до тебя. Два кубика, и даже не заметишь, как целку поломаем».  
  
Это действительно была отличная идея. Марк не гонял по вене, но после такого объяснения стоял спокойно – ровно сорок секунд, пока жгучая наркота растекалась по всему телу.  
  
А из дальнейшего он помнил только собственные ноги на плечах Боба и брызги своей же спермы, летящие в лицо. То ли парни не рассчитали дозу, то ли сказалось его долгое воздержание, но ебались они почти до потери сознания. Марк знал, что потом настанет его очередь, и в свой первый раз отрывался на всю катушку...  
  
Воспоминания были настолько дикими и яркими, что он застонал, хватаясь за член. По пальцам ударил жесткий хитин, и он тут же распахнул глаза. Рука отдернулась сама собой, Марк хотел заорать, но перехваченное горло не позволило. Пока он вспоминал о том, как его в два ствола драли в душевой на «Люцифере», жуки успели подкинуть еще один сюрприз.  
  
Это было что-то, похожее на сенокосца – маленькое тельце и громадные длиннющие ноги. И еще полупрозрачные крылья, а также очень длинное достоинство. Марк все-таки всхлипнул, немигающие глаза тут же пересохли, и у него потекли слезы.  
  
Ногастая крылатая штука медленно внедряла свой яйцеклад в его уретру!  
  
Секунда проходила за секундой, но инстинктивно ожидаемой страшной боли не наступало, и Марк только вздыхал от острых ощущений, не в силах определить, нравятся они ему или нет. Скорее, конечно, нравились, поскольку член стоял в полной готовности и даже... О боже...  
  
Марк прикусил губу, чувствуя усиливающееся возбуждение. Яйца словно распирало, и он с трудом подавил желание заерзать на месте. Потом пришлось брать себя в руки и не позволять блевать, орать или отрывать себе член в панике – потому что он понял, что яйца на самом деле становятся больше, а значит, этот жучиный ходячий спермоподатчик просто накачивает его мошонку!  
  
По камню зашлепали босые ноги, он с трудом повернул голову и увидел, что к нему направляется Лесли. Стальная Стерва улыбалась и так ярко излучала самодовольство, что едва не облизывалась. На ее сиськах болтались маленькие личинки, присосавшиеся к неимоверно длинным коричневым соскам, торчащим, словно гильзы.  
  
– Как дела, рядовой? – поинтересовалась она, присев рядом на корточки.  
  
Марк невольно посмотрел ей между ног. Личинка толстым белым фаллосом свисала из темных половых губ, едва не утыкаясь в пол хитиновой головкой. Лесли поймала его взгляд, взялась за личинку двумя пальцами, а потом перехватила ее и лихо подрочила, совсем как мужик.  
  
– Нравится? – почти кокетливо поинтересовалась она.  
  
Марк открыл рот, но в этот момент паучара выдернул из него хоботок, и рядовой взвыл. Оргазм долбанул так, будто в пенис вставили электрод. Но при этом ни капли спермы не вырвалось из расширившегося канальца.  
  
– О твою ма-ать, – простонал Марк.  
  
– Бедный мальчик, – проворковала Лесли, – теперь не сможешь кончить, пока не размножишься.  
  
– Об тебя, что ли, размножиться, стерва?  
  
Лесли шлепнула его по яйцам, и Марк заорал. Паразит у него на шее завозился, Марк изо всех сил засопротивлялся, но колени все равно поехали в стороны еще сильнее.  
  
– Это предложение? – Лесли улыбнулась, обнажая мелкие ровные зубы. Глаза у нее были черные и страшные.  
  
Марк замотал головой, однако руки сами собой нырнули под задницу, и он с изумлением ощутил, как сжимает и раздвигает собственные ягодицы.  
  
– А почему мне нельзя тебя выебать? – взвыл Марк.  
  
– Потому что обе моих дырочки заняты, – кокетливо хохотнула Лесли, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
  
– Ну так вытащи эту херню из себя, – сердито буркнул Марк.  
  
– Ты что, болван? – моментально рявкнула Стальная Стерва. – Кретин! Я и мой шивани связаны, понял?  
  
– Не-а, – протянул Марк, но почти не обиделся. Он действительно ничего не понимал.  
  
– Шивани растет из моих яичников, – почти с гордостью сказала Лесли. – Теперь это мой яйцеклад!  
  
– Ну и дура, – прошипел Марк.  
  
Он сам не мог понять, что его так разозлило. Но Лесли разозлилась еще больше. Развернувшись у него между ног, она с неженской силой рванула его под согнутые колени, почти отрывая от пола. И мгновением позже с ходу засадила в него яйцеклад.  
  
Марк взбрыкнул, протестующе взвыл, но тут же расслабился. Раздроченная жопа легко приняла жирную подергивающуюся тварь, и это оказалось даже приятно – длинное сегментированное тело так хорошо массировало его анус всеми своими сегментами, что у Марка вновь поднялся член.  
  
Лесли шипела и урчала, страшно напоминая жука. Марк вгляделся в ее глаза сквозь сладкую пелену надвигающегося оргазма – у нее и правда было там много-много шестиугольников, из которых складывалась радужная оболочка и зрачок. Ему стало страшно. Но... но его предательский зад содрогался, пропуская скользящую туда-сюда личинку, каждый сегмент которой заставлял анус раскрываться и снова сжиматься.  
  
Ох, господи, он больше не мог терпеть!  
  
Елозя пятками по полу, Марк кончил. Член в этом участия не принимал, по-прежнему торча и сочась мутной жижей – кончала вся жопа, кишки, живот, да просто все тело до кончиков пальцев!  
  
Лесли заверещала, и Марк шестым чувством понял, что личинка сейчас срыгивает в него то, что творится у Лесли в матке и в ее яичниках. Это было тошнотворно омерзительно, но он чувствовал только приятный жар после оргазма и пульсацию в заднице.  
  
Лесли медленно подалась назад, вытягивая из него личинку. Последний сегмент выскочил уже с привычным мокрым звуком. Марк не стерпел и потрогал себя пальцем. Задний проход все еще был раскрыт, но быстро сжимался, и когда он пощекотал себя, закрылся намного быстрее.  
  
Лесли привалилась к стене рядом с ним, личинка лежала у нее на бедре и тоже подергивалась, а потом медленно начала отступать назад, постепенно скрываясь во влагалище. Лесли тяжело дышала, сиськи поднимались и опускались, и маленькие личинки на них болтались, как колокольчики.  
  
Марк положил руку ей на колено и сжал. Стальная Стерва покосилась недобрым взглядом, однако промолчала. Марк и сам понимал, что не может даже подняться с места, не то что отодрать сволочную бабу.  
  
Потом он почувствовал, что паразит больше не контролирует его. Внезапно ушло сковывающее ощущение, и Марк тут же попытался приподняться. Затекшая спина плохо сгибалась, но все же он сумел оторваться от стены, перевернуться на бок, а затем встать на четвереньки и поползти.  
  
– Жопой меньше виляй, – противным голосом сказала Лесли из-за спины.  
  
Марк ее проигнорировал. Он всматривался в глубину пещеры – в темноте что-то шуршало, и это что-то приближалось.  
  
Первыми из мрака появились клешни. Рядовой попятился, упираясь мигом онемевшими руками в пол. Паразит на загривке довольно пошевелился, и руки отнялись до самых локтей. Марк нелепо бухнулся верхней половиной тела вперед. Он еле успел повернуть голову, чтобы не сломать себе нос. Поэтому он видел, как клешни выползали из тьмы, а следом и их хозяин.  
  
«Фрина», – всплыло в голове заученное по справочнику название.  
  
Еще одна мерзость, сколько же тут этих выблядков?  
  
Переставляя ноги равномерно, как механизм, фрина проползла мимо, и Марк уже хотел было облегченно вздохнуть, когда эти ноги одна за другой встали по бокам от него, а прямо перед лицом бухнулась и уперлась в пол зубчатая клешня.  
  
Он приподнялся буквально на плечах, чтобы повернуть голову, но краем глаза увидел, что с другой стороны такая же клешня – и обессилено опустился обратно. Фрина громко зашипела, и на спину Марку шлепнулось что-то влажное и тут же заскользило к задранной заднице.  
  
Рядовой замычал, уже не в силах даже материться. Но потом его все-таки понесло. Огромная труба втискивалась в его зад сантиметр за сантиметром, нещадно растягивая очко. Марк поминал всех родичей тварей, исходил проклятьями и матюгами, выл и почти грыз камень – но фрина не отступала, а жопа раскрывалась все шире и, к его страшному удивлению, не рвалась.  
  
Анус оставался целым, даже когда фрина начала вытаскивать свой чудовищный член. И когда вогнала его обратно – тоже. Судя по тому, что паучье брюхо ни разу не коснулось его беспомощно задранной жопы, это был далеко не весь хуй, но сколько влезло, столько влезло.  
  
Марк был уверен, что будь фрина человеком – уже стонала бы в голос, наяривая в податливую жопу. Но фрина была огромным мерзотным арахнидом, поэтому скрипела, щелкала, пронзительно шипела и долбила рядового в зад, просовывая вибрирующий от возбуждения шланг насколько могла глубоко. И роняла слизь на голую спину.  
  
Клешня щелкала у него перед самым лицом, кожистая труба ходуном ходила в заднице, а потом фрина плюнула ему в голову какими-то соплями. Марк заорал, отворачиваясь лицом в пол. В этот же момент фрина достигла оргазма. В жопу Марку ударил пушечный залп, и он очень хорошо почувствовал, как что-то длинное и твердое проникает в него, растягивая анус. Фрина опять содрогнулась – и снова дала залп. Все еще стирая сопли об пол, Марк понял, что тварюга откладывает в него яйца. Он попытался сосчитать – и сбился. Но ему показалось, что всего яиц было восемь. От такого насилия его живот слегка раздулся, зато член дергался и ронял капли.  
  
Фрина минут пять держала его в замке, периодически начиная шевелить хоботом в заднице и подливая жидкости. Затем, видимо, тварь полностью удовлетворила все родительские инстинкты. Хобот стремительно выскочил наружу, заставив Марка в очередной раз заорать – ему показалось, что гадина попыталась вывернуть его наизнанку. Прямо перед ним пробежал очередной паук, но на него Марк даже не среагировал.  
  
Секундой позже он почувствовал, как эти же лапки семенят по его голой ноге. Рядовой дернулся, однако фрина опустила клешню ему на спину и надавила режущей кромкой. Матерясь и стискивая кулаки, Марк все же застыл на месте. Паук вскарабкался по его бедру, пробежал по ягодице и затормозил на копчике. Ничего хорошего это не обещало. Весь ужас положения Марк понял, когда лапка осторожно коснулась его очка. Он судорожно стиснулся, изо всех сил защищая многострадальную жопу от очередного надругательства. Фрина зашипела и заскрипела, паук больно укусил его за задницу, но Марк предпочел бы умереть, чем связаться с насекомым таким противоестественным образом.  
  
– Рядовой, прекратите брыкаться, – подала голос Лесли.  
  
– Отвали, сука!  
  
– Ну, ты сам напросился.  
  
Босые ноги вновь зашлепали по камню. Марк приглушенно взвыл, ощутив ладони на ягодицах. Лесли бесцеремонно сунула в него два пальца и потянула в разные стороны, расширяя мокрую дырку. Паучьи лапки радостно затоптались по копчику рядового, а затем паук соскользнул к любезно приоткрытому для него входу. Марк заверещал, не стесняясь мерзкого звука.  
  
Заполненная жопа отчетливо хлюпнула. Вращаясь, как сверло, паук влезал в его анус, одну за другой втягивая лапки и неистово буравя вздрагивающую дырку. Лесли вынула пальцы, и паук продолжил самостоятельное внедрение. Марк рванулся, пытаясь рукой дотянуться до насильника и ухватить его за волосатое тельце, но не успел.  
  
Паук окончательно просочился внутрь и устроился у самого выхода. Анус непроизвольно напрягся, удерживая внезапный груз. Марк дернулся и застонал. Коварная лапка осторожно, словно пробуя, выглянула из его отверстия и шустро спряталась обратно, натирая чувствительную плоть. Марк запыхтел, почти что роняя слюни от внезапно накатившего возбуждения.  
  
– Нам пора идти, – Лесли похлопала его по ягодице. – Кончай дрочить и вставай.  
  
– Отъебись, – прохрипел Марк.  
  
Лесли щелкнула его по яйцам. Марк взвыл, практически взвился с места, развернулся и залепил идиотке в скулу. Лесли отлетела назад, хлопнулась, разбросав ноги и личинку, и Марк ошеломленно моргнул. Он не ожидал от себя такого. Но как же было приятно наконец-то поставить на место зарвавшуюся суку!  
  
– Ты... – зашипела Лесли, поднимаясь, – ты-ы!  
  
И замолчала. Марк довольно прищурился. По спине и затылку все еще стекало какое-то жидкое дерьмо, в жопе шевелился паук, но он чувствовал себя победителем.  
  
– Создатель считает, что ты был прав, – срывающимся от злости голосом процедила Лесли. – Я вела себя дурно. Но за пределами дома ты должен будешь меня слушаться, чтобы донести потомство!  
  
– Какого еще дома? – буркнул Марк.  
  
Вопросов насчет потомства у него не возникало. Словно какая-то часть мозга, отвечающая за ксенофобию, атрофировалась напрочь. Он не мог заставить себя хотя бы возмутиться происходящим.  
  
Лесли молча обвела пещеру рукой. По углам копошились гигантские личинки, по стенам и под ногами прошмыгивали пауки, а в темных проходах ворочались совсем уже огромные монстры. Марк содрогнулся. Ему хотелось выбраться отсюда и вернуться на базу.  
  
_Чтобы отложить там яйца._  
  
Он вздрогнул. Мигнул и огляделся. Из памяти выпало все, что было с того момента, как он встал на ноги. Он находился у выхода – прямо перед ним влажно дышала паучья ночь, и шевелились огромные листья.  
  
Марк никак не мог понять, почему вокруг джунгли, хотя их база стояла среди пустыни. Наверное, это одна из тех вонючих блядских планет, которые ночью одного цвета, а днем другого. Небось все эти зеленые кусты повылезали после дождя. Да, точно, как грибы вылезают. Не мог же он тут проспать десяток лет.  
  
Под ногами валялась одежда – совершенно не истлевшая, что подтверждало теорию о дожде и грибах.  
  
Марк с трудом натянул штаны и рубашку и растерянно посмотрел на бронежилет. Эта штука ему не нравилась. Он переступил босыми ногами по камню и решил, что ботинки ему тоже не нравятся.  
  
Лесли сдавленно материлась, впихивая личинку в штанину. Женские форменные брюки не предусматривали места для крепкого хуя, поэтому у нее были большие проблемы. Марку тоже пришлось несладко, в буквальном смысле потребовалось укладывать яйца так, чтобы на ходу они не терлись об ноги.  
  
– Создатель сказал, что до базы всего два километра, – наконец Лесли справилась со своим новым хозяйством. – Надо будет обойти периметр и оставить всем подарки. Потом уже идти внутрь.  
  
– Почему ты талдычишь о каком-то Создателе? Я никого не слышу.  
  
– Потому что я женщина, и у меня обострены сенс-способости.  
  
Марк полностью удовлетворился данным объяснением. Впереди лежало два километра влажных джунглей, и его почему-то наполняла энтузиазмом мысль об этой освежающей прогулке. Он первым вышел из пещеры. Оглянулся и опять моргнул – прохода за их спинами уже не было. В зарослях шуршало и шелестело. Он прищурился и увидел мелькание знакомых насекомьих конечностей. Это были клопы – низкорослые толстые жуки, безобидные, если не наваливались стаей.  
  
Лесли махнула рукой и исчезла в шуршащей темноте. Марк даже не спросил ее, зачем она отделилась – он и без всяких баб знал, куда надо идти, а посвистывающие в зарослях клопы сопровождали его, как верные охотничьи собаки.  
  
Прелые листья приятно ложились под ноги, он чувствовал, как в глубине их толщи скользят бледные толстые тела с твердыми хитиновыми головками. Представлял, как плавно они извиваются и трутся сегментированными телами о землю.  
  
Черт, это даже возбуждало. Он постарался отвлечься и ускорил шаг. Всего два километра, и даже набитый живот и свисающие яйца не помешают. Разве что паук...  
  
Сучара не мог сидеть спокойно, периодически начиная вертеться и щекотать анус. Он словно развлекался, издеваясь над возбужденным человеком – то высовывал одну лапу, то две, словно проделывал себе окошко и пытался выглянуть... По ногам у Марка постепенно начали стекать густые капли, выдавливаемые из задницы. Там было столько чужой спермы и прочей жижи, что он удивлялся, как это не произошло раньше.  
  
На подходе к периметру его терпение лопнуло.  
  
Он больше не мог так идти. Рывком расстегнув и спустив штаны, Марк присел, широко разводя колени. Напряженный член торчал, роняя капли с конца. Жопа напряглась, он застонал и потужился. движение внутри него прекратилось, затем паук завозился и пополз дальше вглубь тела, толкая к выходу длинное яйцо. Марк закатил глаза от наслаждения, поднатужился еще сильнее, и его анус охотно раздвинулся, выпуская яйцо. Оно было таким длинным и теплым...  
  
Кончик длинного яйца покинул его тело, и Марк кончил.  
  
Он инстинктивно приподнял зад, поэтому струя необычно жидкой и обильной спермы попала точно на яйцо. Тут же сперма застыла, схватившись блестящим панцирем. Марк хрюкнул от удовольствия. Теперь он был уверен, что все сделал правильно. Паук внутри него засуетился и одобрительно потерся брюшком о простату.  
  
Марк задрожал и бережно сжал в ладони мошонку. Огромная и горячая, она едва не трескалась от заполнившей детородной жидкости. Он с трудом поднялся, осторожно уложил отвисший мешочек в штаны, запихнул непослушный, все еще наполовину возбужденный член туда же и застегнулся.  
  
– Закончил?  
  
Лесли, появившаяся из ниоткуда, напугала его чуть ли не до усрачки. Сфинктер натурально дернулся, но Марк вовремя спохватился. Лесли расстегнула молнию на брюках, ее симбиот тут же вырвался наужу. Она погладила заинтересованно приподнявшуюся личинку – прямо как настоящий хуй. Небось возбудилась, пока подглядывала, как он кладется.  
  
– Сама не видишь, что ли? – буркнул Марк.  
  
– В следующий раз без меня не начинай, – погрозила она пальцем.  
  
– А то что? – воинственно поинтересовался Марк.  
  
Он не успел даже моргнуть, как Лесли оказалась рядом с ним, а ее рука – у него в штанах. Не спереди, как можно было предположить, а сзади. Узкая ладошка скользнула между ягодиц, а пальчик мгновенно погрузился во все еще расширенный и горячий анус. Марк инстинктивно напрягся. Господи, как же легко он возбуждался...  
  
– А то не сможешь насладиться бонусами, – хихикнула Лесли.  
  
Палец пробрался еще дальше и уперся в торец очередного яичка. Марк оттопырил задницу, невольно насаживаясь на верткий палец. Лесли щекотала его, пока яйцо не выдвинулось к самому входу. Марк захрипел, пытаясь удержать его, но спазмы кишечника неумолимо выталкивали кладку. Лесли дождалась, когда скользкое от смазки яйцо вылезет наполовину, а потом безжалостно надавила, погружая яйцо назад.  
  
Марк схватил ее за запястье свободной руки, едва не ломая хрупкие кости. Лесли невозмутимо дожала, впихивая яйцо обратно в очко. Марк намочил штаны новой липкой струей. Анус сжался, Лесли быстро выдернула палец, и яйцо неохотно заняло свое прежнее место.  
  
– Сучка, – просипел Марк, в отместку выкручивая Лесли руку.  
  
– Дурак, – снисходительно сказала она. – Сломаешь, меня первый же патруль остановит.  
  
Сердито ворча, Марк разжал хватку. Стальная Стерва была чертовски права.  
  
Вторую кладку он сделал у самых ворот, за удачно подвернувшимся камнем. На этот раз Лесли крутилась рядом, и едва он присел, расстегивая штаны, сразу же взяла дело в свои руки.  
  
– Ложись, – велела она, самолично сдергивая с него плотную ткань. Член почти выпрыгнул ей в лицо. – Не садись только! Ляг на спину.  
  
– Ты на голову ебнутая? – Марк попробовал отстраниться. Яйцо в нем уже готовилось выйти, и по ягодицам потекла родовая смазка. – Я сам знаю, как лучше!  
  
– А я знаю, как приятнее.  
  
Лесли улыбнулась, черные глаза блеснули фасеточными шестигранниками, и Марк немедленно сдался. Он неловко присел ягодицами в пыль, откинулся на спину и инстинктивно растопырил колени. Задница напряглась, выталкивая яйцо.  
  
Лесли тут же нырнула пальцем в раскрывшийся анус, нащупала торец кладки и притормозила ее движение. Марк приглушенно зарычал, однако не стал дергаться. Инстинкт требовал от него одного, но разумом он понимал, что куда лучше будет другое. Если бы не разум, он бы выпалил все яйца пулеметной очередью, чтобы задница снова и снова содрогалась в экстазе, а потом вылил бы на эти яйца все, что скопилось у него в мошонке... у-у!  
  
Лесли позволила яйцу немного выйти, расширяя нетерпеливо вздрагивающее очко, и снова тормознула. Потом впихнула его обратно. Марк напрягся, яйцо дернулось наружу – и снова оказалось в глубине кишки, безжалостно вскинутое уже двумя пальцами. Он чувствовал их каждым сгорающим от похоти нервом.  
  
В обычной ситуации он отложил бы яйцо за несколько секунд. С выкрутасами Лесли это заняло добрых пять минут. Один раз она почти позволила яйцу выйти, но в конце все же засунула его обратно. Марк готов был кончать снова и снова, однако без кладки сделать этого не мог, и только утробно стонал, кусая обшлаг форменной рубашки. Измученное очко судорожно подергивалось, реагируя на любое прикосновение.  
  
– Детка, если ты хочешь меня выебать...  
  
– Хочу, – тут же согласилась она, прерывая его. – Но не могу. Только когда ты отложишь все яички. А то сейчас их слишком много.  
  
– Ну так дай мне отложить хотя бы одно!  
  
Он едва не заорал в голос, но все же сумел сдержаться, помня о периметре слежения.  
  
– Я бы тебе вообще затычку вставила и посмотрела, как дальше пойдет, – фыркнула Стальная Стерва. – Но, пожалуйста, откладывай. Нет-нет! – она положила ладонь на живот дернувшего было встать Марка. – Вот как сейчас, лежа. Знаешь как противно, когда приходится проходить профосмотр? Лежишь как курица в кресле, а какой-нибудь урод у тебя в сухой письке ковыряется... Фу. Хочу посмотреть, как у тебя это будет.  
  
Марк не смог ее дослушать. Яйцо выскочило из него, словно пуля. Он рванулся, одновременно садясь, сбрасывая руку Лесли и отталкивая ее саму в сторону, схватился за член и еле успел направить его вниз между ног, как из головки вырвалась обильная струя.  
  
Марк застонал, поливая яйцо и орудуя собственным органом, словно пожарным шлангом. Семяизвержение закончилось через пару секунд. Мошонка стала чуть легче, но по-прежнему была горячей и раздутой.  
  
– Когда же уже я смогу оплодотворить кого-нибудь? – печально вздохнула Лесли.  
  
Марк промолчал, но внутренне злорадно подумал, что бабы всегда будут существами второго сорта. Даже сейчас он был круче, потому что уже успел заложить будущее потомство, а ей приходилось тащить в своей утробе личинку, которую не в кого было засунуть.  
  
– Пойду пару камер сниму, – бросила Лелси. – Не шали без меня.  
  
Марк хмыкнул, наблюдая, как стройная фигура исчезает в густой растительности. Он удивлялся, почему до сих пор их не засекли, но удивление было смутное, прикрытое удовольствием от второй удачной кладки. Он решил, что камеры могут быть настроены только на арахнидов, которые были тут редкими гостями. В основном, базу доставали мелкие жучиные десанты и набеги клопов. Да, точно, все именно так.  
  
Едва он вспомнил про толстых вонючек, как в кустах немедленно зашуршало. Сопровождавший его всю дорогу клоп вывалился на свободу. Марк испуганно глянул на ворота, но сигнала тревоги не услышал. Значит, мелочь исключили из списка опасных объектов.  
  
Клоп присел рядом, тыкаясь усами, и брызнул ему на голую ступню. Марк принюхался, и в остром кислом запахе уловил отчетливый дух жучьего феромона. Клоп хотел ебаться.  
  
– Не, жучара, хрен тебе, – безжалостно сказал Марк. – Место занято, надо было раньше суетиться.  
  
Клоп торопливо обежал его кругом и пристроился над другой ногой. Марк недовольно отдернул ступню. Клоп заскрипел и приподнял переднюю часть тела, а потом грузно бухнулся обратно.  
  
– Заткнись, – прошипел Марк. – Будешь визжать, нас тут всех порешат!  
  
Клоп отчетливо заскрипел, набирая громкость. В кустах справа зашуршало, и оттуда вывалился еще один приземистый говнюк. Теперь они скрежетали вдвоем. Марк запаниковал. Либо сейчас их засекут, либо явится Лесли и всем головы поотрывает!  
  
– Да чтоб вас! – прошипел он, падая на колени. Яйца колыхнулись, паук засуетился. Марк торопливо расстегнул штаны, стащил их до колен и опустился на четвереньки, слегка раздвигая ноги. – На, скотина!  
  
Клоп выпустил струйку зеленой жидкости и немедленно оббежал рядового, после чего начал пристраиваться сзади. Он был довольно тяжелым, килограмм пятьдесят, поэтому Марк оперся на локти и опустил голову. Жук вскарабкался на него почти полностью и немедленно овладел интересующей его дыркой. Марк охнул и вцепился зубами в многострадальный рукав.  
  
Толстый маленький членик проскочил в него без задержки. Клоп слегка поскрипывал голосовыми щелями, наседая на спину человека, расходился все больше и уже долбил его так, что жесткое сегментированное брюхо обдирало задницу Марка. Членик со свистом летал туда-сюда, больше дразня, чем удовлетворяя.  
  
По макушке скребнуло жестким. Марк открыл один глаз и инстинктивно поднял голову. Прямо перед ним маячило грязное брюхо с торчащим снизу отростком.  
  
– Нахер иди, – прошипел Марк.  
  
Клоп приподнялся и ткнулся ему в лицо – рядовой еле успел вздернуть голову, чтобы клопиным членом ему не высадило глаз. Член ткнулся под подбородок. Марк собрался уже врезать кулаком в брюхо, когда маленький членик в его дырке внезапно проскочил вдвое дальше, а следом за ним... О-о-о!  
  
От неожиданности Марк разинул рот, и клоп немедленно этим воспользовался. Рядовой замычал. Совокуплявшийся с ним жук волей-неволей замедлился, с усилием пропихивая неожиданно огромный узловатый ствол и трамбуя яйца еще глубже. Потом он сдал назад и повторил. Сначала маленький членик – теперь Марк понял, что это был всего лишь примерочный отросток – а потом могучая дубина, покрытая наростами, терзающими его зад. Паук вертелся и, кажется, кусал клопа в ответ. Насекомое посвистывало и энергично орудовало.  
  
«Охуеть! – пронеслось в голове у Марка. – Соревнования в моей жопе!»  
  
Второй клоп лихорадочно совал ему за щеку. Жесткая головка, больше напоминавшая зубную щетку, скользила по языку, клоп отчетливо пытался засунуть свой хуек в горло Марку, но рядовой не давался, то и дело сжимая зубы. Клоп сердился, месил листву ножками и тоже налегал. Марк уже начал задумываться, что вот-вот не выдержит такого прессинга, и ему оторвет башку, когда насекомые наконец-то добились желаемого.  
  
Два залпа грянули одновременно: первый клоп насифонил ему в задницу, скребя ножками по бокам, а второй точно так же отстрелялся в рот, отчаянно пытаясь втиснуться еще дальше. Задержав дыхание, Марк невольно вспомнил поговорку с Земли: мал клоп, да вонюч. Небольшой жук спустил в него столько, что жопа не выдержала и инстинктивно сжалась, выталкивая излишки спермы, а заодно и член партнера. Изо рта текло, как из крана.  
  
Задний клоп поднапрягся и, кажется, тоже отложил яичко. Марк зажмурился от вспыхнувшего в мозгу удовольствия. Клопы одновременно разошлись, отпуская его.  
  
Рядовой передохнул, сплюнул, утерся и поднялся на колени, натягивая штаны. Из задницы лилось, и он хотел было вытереть себя чем-нибудь, но потом махнул рукой. Штаны все равно были изодраны и замочены так, что пара лишних пятен повредить им не могла.  
  
Внимательно наблюдавшие за ним клопы то и дело поводили усами, а потом дружно вздрогнули и испуганно прыснули в разные стороны и скрылись в зарослях. Сначала Марк не понял, что их испугало, но потом из-за кустов бесшумно появилась Лесли и внимательно оглядела его огромными черными глазами.  
  
Марк не успел сказать что-нибудь свое оправдание – он догадывался, что она чует его, – как Стальная Стерва бросилась ему на шею, обвила руками и смачно поцеловала. От неожиданности он даже не успел сглотнуть остатки клоповьей спермы, и смачно обменялся ею с Лесли. Ему показалось, что ее язык слегка разделяется, а под ним шевелятся лапки. Но она отпрянула раньше, чем он смог окончательно в этом убедиться.  
  
– Да ты уже побаловался вкусненьким, – улыбнулась Лесли, прикрыв веки. Тонкие, но сильные руки заскользили по его спине и нырнули под ремень. – Ах! Точно, не ошиблась. Ну и кто уже осеменил это дуплецо?  
  
– А что? – еле ворочая языком от удовольствия поинтересовался он.  
  
– Завидую, – вздохнула Лесли, не вынимая пальцев из подтекающей дырки.  
  
Марк засопел от удовольствия, и тут Лесли двумя пальцами вытащила клоповье яйцо. Марк вздрогнул, и ситуация со штанами повторилась.  
  
– Это я заберу на память, – Лесли повертела яичко. – Какое симпатичное. Я найду, кому его пристроить.  
– М-м-м?  
– Идем. Я не только с камерами побаловалась, еще и с мальчиками. Тебе оставила парочку.  
  
Плохо соображая, о чем идет речь, Марк последовал за ней. Он чувствовал себя тяжелым и неуклюжим на фоне быстро двигающейся Лесли, однако у него было оправдание. И очередное оправдание настойчиво пыталось покинуть его тело через анус.  
  
В глазах все плыло, и очнулся он, только когда понял, что держит какого-то парня за загривок. Судя по шлему и бронику, это был часовой. Марк тщетно попытался вспомнить, как вообще пробрался на внутренний периметр, но всякий раз в голове начинали стрекотать тысячи жучиных голосов, а перед глазами бесконечно шелестели жесткие хитиновые крылья.  
  
Поэтому он махнул рукой на все попытки, тем более что часовой под его хваткой уже почти не брыкался, и Марк побоялся придушить его. Он и по жизни был неслабый парень, но сейчас его руки словно сделались втрое сильнее.  
  
Марк отпустил часового, подхватил броню и осторожно потянул. Пластик начал лопаться с жутким треском, прочная полимерная ткань застежек расползалась с еще более противным звуком.  
«Мамочка!» – простонал часовой.  
  
Марк усмехнулся, нащупал подбородочный ремень и расстегнул его. Стащив с часового шлем, он наконец-то понял, почему парень особо не орет и не пытается стрелять во все стороны. То ли постаралась Лесли, то ли подсуетились жуки – но на шее вцепившись в седьмой позвонок, сидела маленькая плоская хрень вроде клеща. Марк ткнул его пальцем, и клещ запульсировал. Он был горячий.  
  
Марк убедился, что это самый натуральный био-нейроконтроллер, и принялся со вкусом раздевать подвернувшуюся добычу. Лесли что-то бормотала про осеменение, да и он сам чувствовал, что лучше кончать в живое мясо, чем в перегнившие листья.  
  
Разодрав на парне форменную рубашку и с мясом вытащив ремень из петель, он стащил штаны до колен – слегка подрагивающих от страха, не иначе – и обхватил часового за бедра. Поддернул, вынуждая отставить зад, с наслаждением провел по гладким бедрам, почти лишенным волос, и наконец-то добрался до задницы.  
  
Он с удивившей его самого ловкостью срыгнул немного клоповьей спермы, тщательно обмочил ею палец и без церемоний воткнул его в зад слабо сопротивляющегося часового. Парень вскрикнул, напрягся, а затем ожидаемо расслабился. Марк чувствовал, как под его хваткой напрягается и покрывается потом голая шея. Жучиный секрет всасывался в кровь быстрее любого наркотика. Часовой задышал с присвистом, Марк ухмыльнулся, облизав зубы и начал двигать пальцем, проверяя задницу парня на растяжимость. Он крутил и вертел, гонял туда-сюда, даже подцеплял, как крючком – часовой вздрагивал и постанывал, все больше оттопыривая задницу. Решив, что этого вполне достаточно, Марк вытащил палец и немедленно заменил его собственным членом.  
  
Сдавленный сиплый звук, вырвавшийся из горла партнера, возбудил его так, что Марк немедленно принялся лапать моментально вспотевшее тело, ища чувствительные места. Он не знал, откуда у него это новое осязательное знание, но буквально ощущал ладонями, где самая горячая и податливая кожа, и как разбегаются волны удовольствия, если нажимать в определенном ритме. Зубами прихватив часового за ухо, он начал наращивать темп.  
  
Паук в нем зашевелился и начал вертеться, придавая остроты ощущениям. Марк уже начал постанывать в голос, бросив кусать чужое ухо. Он закатывал глаза, рычал, хрипел, ронял слюну на затылок прижатого парня и долбил, долбил его, не прерываясь ни на секунду. Сжатый в его мокрой ладони член уже выстрелил один раз, однако Марк даже не притормозил и надрачивал часовому еще активнее.  
  
Он изо всех сил пытался кончить, но семенники словно пережало. И все настойчивее дергало в жопе, пока он, наконец, не вспомнил. Яйцо! Он должен был сделать кладку в этого парня.  
  
Марк перестал двигаться, прижал часового всем весом, чуть отклячил зад и натужился. Подставив ладонь, он вовремя поймал выпавшее из заднего прохода яйцо. Оно было горячим и так приятно лежало в ладони, что на мгновение ему захотелось всунуть его обратно, чтобы насладиться этим скользким гладким ощущением. Но он сдержался.  
  
Лесли обещала ему хорошенько отодрать его, как только он сделает всю кладку. Тогда, возможно, у него снова появятся яички... На мгновение Марк прикрыл глаза и закусил губу от волшебной перспективы. Потом собрался с мыслями, резко выдернул член, вызвав у часового вскрик, и приставил яйцо к его анусу. Расширенная дырка без особых проблем приняла самый конец, дальше дело пошло чуть туже, но Марк был терпелив. То чуть отступая, то снова нажимая, он медленно вкручивал яйцо в подергивающийся вход. Часовой уже сам начал помогать ему, выпячивая зад и сладостно охая, когда в него входил еще сантиметр или два. Уже совместными усилиями они преодолели самую толстую часть, и дальше яйцо ушло со свистом.   
  
Марк вогнал член обратно, пропихивая подарок поглубже в кишку часового, и теперь почувствовал приятную готовность кончить. Да-а, ему требовалось много жидкости, в которой развивается яйцо... Рыча от переполняющих его эмоций, он молотил часового, пока не взорвался диким оргазмом.  
  
Ему показалось, что выплеснул он не меньше стакана семенной родильной жижи. Выдернув член, он напоследок стрельнул сверху, запечатывая дырку от постороннего вторжения.  
  
Делать из часового откладчика Марк не собирался – ему нужно было, чтобы в человеке развился всего один паучок. Или фрина, или сольпуга.  
  
Часовой обессилено съехал по обспусканной им же стене, едва Марк отпустил его. Удовлетворенно фыркнув, Марк подтянул и застегнул штаны, ногой перевернул часового набок и заставил выпрямиться, чтобы кишечник не мешал продвижению яйца.  
Потом он пошел дальше.  
  


* * *

  
Вместе с ними по базе расползались пауки, шизомиды, телифоны, ложноскорпионы, рицинулеи, сенокосцы... Множество арахнидов, скопировавших самые страшные образы из учебников по энтомологии, распространялось по коридорам и помещениям.  
  
Самые больше были размером с пятидесятикилограммового клопа, и Марк подивился мудрости Создателя – ведь совершенно правильно: не допускать на тихое вторжение огромных смертоносных воинов на первой стадии.  
  
Над головой шуршали и стрекотали прозрачные крылья. Один пролетавший мимо жук мазнул рядового яйцекладом по лицу, и Марк усмехнулся, помахав ему вслед. У него осталось всего два яйца, поэтому он слегка завидовал летучему, переполненному будущим потомством – он видел, как раздуваются тонкие бока и как пульсирует кончик брюшка, не выпуская приятный груз в яйцеклад.  
  
Он прошел мимо лаборатории, мельком глянув на источник шума в ней: Лесли оседлала какую-то блондинистую лаборатнку и жарила ее в пизду так, что на столе под ними расползлась белесая лужица. Лаборантка верещала, а потом умолкла, когда ей в рот полезло что-то, напомнившее Марку недоразвитого богомола.  
  
Похоже, ему уже не оставалось особо большого выбора – резвящиеся арахниды переловили и перетрахали все свободные дырки. Марк с большим трудом нашел еще одну девку, у которой из щелки торчало несколько шевелящихся личинок, и с облегчением отложился ей в зад, потеснив уже имеющуюся там кладку.  
  
По запаху он чуял, что постарались клопы. Но они стояли ниже по рангу, чем его потомство, поэтому он без зазрения совести обрек их будущих личинок на смерть: когда вылупится его собственный арахнид, клоповья кладка будет для него отменным блюдом.  
  
Последнее яйцо ушло победителю в лотерее на самый разнообразный секс: Марк просто не мог пройти мимо контрольной рубки, где одного дежурного по очереди пользовали сразу трое жуков разной конфигурации.  
  
Парень уже даже не сопротивлялся, распластавшись в кресле и ожидая, пока в ходе короткой драки выявится очередной победитель, которому достанется право снова насадить подергивающийся анус себе на член. Марк обошел их кругом и наклонился над дежурным.  
  
– Эй, – он похлопал его по щеке. – Ты живой?  
  
– М-м-м!  
  
Дежурный вздрогнул, посмотрел на него мутными глазами. Марк поднял его ноги, ловко устроил у себя на поясе и ворвался в приятно хлюпнувшую задницу. Внутри было мягко, горячо и очень скользко.   
  
Он двигался, выбивая потоки чужой молофьи, и собственная задница уже начала мучительно приятно подергиваться, когда жуки разобрались, что к ним присоединился кто-то лишний.  
  
Марк вскрикнул от неожиданности, почувствовав на боках хватку зазубренных лапок, затем над головой у него зло застрекотали, и в готовящийся к кладке зад резко воткнулся самый натуральный буравчик.  
  
Марк почувствовал спиральное вращение, застонал от удовольствия и скосил взгляд на мертвые экраны обзора. В них искаженно, но вполне узнаваемо отображался он сам и оседлавшая его спину гигантская ракообразная штука. Даже больше похожая на трилобита, чья мать согрешила с креветкой. Длинные усики подергивались, лапки хватались за Марка, а согнутый хвост лопаткой накрыл его зад. Под хвостом орудовал член, ввинчиваясь в раскрытый анус и так же спирально вылезая из него.  
  
Марк стонал все громче, дежурный под ним подвывал и дрожал, то и дело брызгая теплым семенем на голый живот. Похвастаться такой же щедрой кончой Марк не мог – он уже извивался, пытаясь освободить зад, но соскочить с винтового пениса не получалось.  
  
Чертов трилобит никак не мог разрядиться, и пришлось помогать ему, сжимая анус короткими ритмичными движениями. Трилобит зашипел, с особой силой вкрутил свой винт в распаленную задницу и с силой брызнул туда. Марк уперся в спинку кресла, напрягся и приподнялся, скидывая с себя паразита.  
  
Ох, да-а!  
  
Последнее яйцо выскочило наружу. Марк уже привычно повторил фокус с передачей его новому носителю и наконец-то смог кончить, едва успев всунуть в очко дежурному. Запечатав ему зад последней порцией спермы, рядовой довольно отряхнул руки.  
  
Жуки с почтительным шипением расступались перед ним. Марк теперь точно знал, что они чувствовали – его класс носителя гораздо выше. Он на ходу пощупал себя за яйца и убедился, что они замечательно опустошены. Теперь в нем оставался только паук, да и тот уже подумывал, как бы вылезти. Беспокойное шевеление вновь начало поддразнивать Марка.  
  
Без яиц в нем было слишком много места, а паук активно этим пользовался, снуя туда-сюда. Марк едва успел пройти по коридору до душевой, как паук завертелся совсем уже непотребно. Одновременно с этим Марк услышал грохот из главного холла – на базу ввалился тяжелый десант арахнидов. Спеша убраться с их дороги, он свернул в душевую, и тут паук совершенно озверел.  
  
Марк упал на колени, судорожно сдирая остатки штанов. Он разорвал ткань, и обрывки повисли на ногах. Паук лез на выход, раздвигая анус до передела, высовывая лапки одну за другой. Рядовой отставил зад, уперся руками в стену и напрягся, помогая насекомому...  
  
Чпок!  
  
Паук вырвался из его зада. Мар почувствовал себя так, будто только что родил: его охватила слабость, голова закружилась, и он повалился набок. Остатками угасающего создания он отметил, как его высиженный арахнид бодро убегает из душевой, ловко перебирая всеми конечностями. У него был красивый красно-коричневый цвет.  
  


* * *

  
– Представляешь, твоя дырка не закрывается, – Лесли смеялась. – Чувствуешь?  
  
Он чувствовал – Лесли водила пальцем по окружности, изнутри отслеживая края, и действительно, кажется, там был тот еще тоннель. Тщетная попытка напрячься и сомкнуть сфинктер ничего не дала. Марк с разочарованным стоном перевернулся на спину. Конечно, приятно после потери сознания очнуться от того, что сиськастый бабец дразнит тебе очко, но...  
  
– Не переживай, – Лесли словно угадала его беспокойные мысли. – Даже если не закроется, мы найдем тебе подходящих партнеров. Большие братья уже здесь, скоро пойдем к ним.  
  
– Не хочу, – проворчал Марк. – Ненавижу боевых арахнидов. Мне такой чуть руку не оторвал!  
  
– Ты же тогда не был жучиным папочкой, – захихикала Лесли. У нее во рту точно шевелились лапки. – Теперь ты такой красивый... Никто не посмеет отрывать тебе руки!  
  
– Лес, а ты меня хочешь?  
  
– О-о!  
  
Выразив отношение одним радостным вскриком. Лесли тут же устроилась у него между ног. В своем походе по базе она потеряла майку и жилет, поэтому личинки призывно болтались на ее грудях. Марк потянулся и щелкнул одну из них. Лесли хихикнула, деловито елозя псевдо-пенисом у него между ягодиц. Марк слегка подался ей навстречу, и твердая хитиновая головка проскользнула в него без малейших усилий, а дальше начала погружаться толстая сегментированая плоть.  
  
– Такая чудесная пустая и просторная задница! – простонала Лесли, всаживая в него свою личинку. – О-о, как здорово! Марк, кажется, я люблю тебя! Ах! Да! Черт, я хочу, чтобы у тебя была моя кладка!  
  
Рядовой Марк Шталь не отвечал, пуская слюни от счастья. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот личинка извергнет в него свою начинку, и тогда в опустевшей норке снова заведутся чудесные яички для кладки...  
  
Он страшно хотел размножаться!  
  


* * *

  
Бехемекоатль с сожалением прервал трансляцию человеческих фантазий. Это было увлекательно – сколько вариантов порождает человеческий мозг, простимулированный должным образом. Однако все они не имели шансов на реальное воплощение.  
  
Маленькая самка арахнида уже попробовала отложить яичко одному из пойманных людей в заднюю дырку, но человек сразу же порвался, все залил красной жидкостью и уже точно не мог испытывать возбуждение.  
  
Потому версия с оральной передачей паразитов по-прежнему оставалась самой идеальной.  
  
Фаза два вот-вот должна была начаться.


End file.
